dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Edahs 'Sohpix
Edahs 'Sohpix is a superboss in Dragon Quest Swords. Edahs 'Sohpix is a far stronger version of the main story mode boss, Xiphos the Deathbringer and is also the game's final Mirror Boss. His mirror is unlocked by defeating Nomegeon, Der Gib and Valgirt Nedlog, whom the player is forced to refight before Edahs 'Sohpix himself. Unlike the other mirror bosses, his mirror is purple and aquamarine and is larger, taking up it's own space in the Olde Reflectory. Defeating Edahs 'Sohpix unlocks Payback Mode, unless it was already unlocked. Characteristics Much like Xiphos, he's a four armed monster with dragon-like features and a bulky physique. He carries a shield on his upper left arm, a claw in his lower left arm, his Deathbringer's Sword in his lower right arm and nothing in his upper right arm. He also has large, bird like wings on his back, that allow him to fly and a long tail. His colours are different: His body is black, the various spots on his body are now golden, his robes and outer cape are now red instead of purple with the inner section being blue. Boss Battle In order to fight Edahs 'Sohpix, the player must first redefeat Nomegeon, Der Gib, and Valgirt Nedlog in that order. After defeating all 3 in sequence, the player fights Edahs 'Sohpix. Edahs fighting style and mannerisms are the same as Xiphos, only with increased speed and twice as powerful as Xiphos' second form. Much like Xiphos, he can also the Figure of Hate Master Stroke, except it deals far more damage, capable of killing you and your partner instantly. As with Xiphos's final form, the battle against Edahs 'Sohpix can be divided into 3 segments. The first phase has you fight Edahs while he has his shield up. Destroying the shield will make damaging him easier, though you'll still have to deal with his attacks. Once enough damage has been dealt, he'll say some dialogue ("Bring death to the deathbringer, if you dare!") and break the stone platform near him. At this point, he'll bring out his laser attack (which now deals 5 damage per second) and can even use Figure of Hate. This phase ends when Edahs's sword is destroyed. The final segment entails reflecting energy blasts back at Edahs 'Sohpix, which grants a window of opportunity to deal damage to Edahs 'Sohpix but may also overwhelm the player through sheer damage. Images EdahSoh1.png EdahSoh2.png EdahSoh3.png EdahSoh4.png EdahSoh5.png EdahSoh6.png|Edahs 'Sohpix after stomping on The Hero. EdahSoh7.png EdahSoh8.png|Edahs 'Sophix readying himself for his Master Stroke. EdahSoh9.png|Edahs 'Sohpix empowers his sword with malevolent energy. EdahSoh10.png EdahSoh11.png EdahSoh12.png|Edahs 'Sophix charging up his Figure of Hate. EdahSoh13.png EdahSoh14.png|Edahs 'Sohpix charging up a dark energy ball, during the final phase. EdahSoh15.png Level rewards :For more information, see Level scoring in Dragon Quest Swords *Rank X - *Rank S - 1 x Noble Metal *Rank A - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank B - 1 x Yggdrasil Dew Other rewards *Lucky Bag containing the Military Tattoo accessory. *Unlocks Payback Mode if the save file of the current game is not already a payback mode file. *Unlocks the renown title Sword of the Goddess once the player achieves enough renown points. Trivia *Edahs 'Sohpix spelt backwards is Xiphos' Shade, concluding the mirror theme of the game's mirror bosses. *Edahs 'Sophix is almost exactly twice as powerful as Xiphos' second form. *Much like Aamon and End of Time, Edahs 'Sohpix is a superboss who is a stronger version of the final boss. *Despite being the game's final superboss, he only uses the regular boss theme like every other boss in the game. *Edah's boss portrait is the only Mirror Boss portrait to have 3 other bosses in addition to himself. *Edahs is one of the few bosses in the series to force the player to fight several monsters before him, much like Dhuran. Unlike Dhuran, the bosses fought before Edahs are all 3 Purple Mirror Bosses. Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors bosses Category:Dragon Quest Swords mirror bosses Category:Superboss